


Snowed In

by johndave_princess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Holiday, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndave_princess/pseuds/johndave_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter has been harsh, so everyone is snowed in. Thankfully, The Signless could spend time with Dualscar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/gifts).



stared into the fireplace, the heat warming my face. It was dangerously cold outside, snowed in- again. Just looking outside made me want to shrivel up and rest all day. 

The door creaked, perking my attention to the noise. Footsteps quietly stepped in. I could hear his heavy breathing and the bags he was carrying seemed to be heavy, as he grunted. I looked back at his dark features and gold rings that fit tightly on his fingers (they were on the meatier side). I took a sip of the hot chocolate and murmured. “Nice to see you back, Orphaner. How long were you out? One, two hours? You know it’s too dangerous to go out there at all.”

He hugged back at me, his fins twitching. He placed the bags on the floor, sighing. “You know, it’s not very nice to greet someone who is bringing you food with a lecture.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in an annoyed manner.

I got up from the beige couch I was sitting on and placed the hot chocolate by the fire so it wouldn’t cool down. I walked over to Dualscar, smiling slightly. “Fine. Thank you for whatever you gave me.”

Dualscar unfolded his arms but still gave me smirk. Truth be told, it was rather quiet without him around. Or anyone, for that matter. I was truly grateful too, we were going to have worse weather tomorrow, which would leave us with no food. I may be responsible for eating more than half of the stock in a week. 

Dualscar placed a tender kiss on my cheek. When he was done, I saw purple color come to his face. I admit, I was blushing too. I kissed him on the cheek as well, muttering a simple “Thank you.”.

His smile now was no longer a smirk, but a genuine one. “Come on, Signless. All I did was bring food.”

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I decided to turn my attention the the brown paper bags seated on the dusty floor. I had to stand on my tippy toes and veer into the bag from the distance I was standing. It seemed like he bought an assortment of various holiday foods, ranging from eggnog to small holiday cakes.

“All out on the Christmas spirit?”

Dualscar shrugged, “Why not? It is Christmas Eve after all.” 

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, “Thanks for letting me live for a few more days.”

Dualscar now wrapped his arms around me, his breathing heavier. He was considerably taller than me, as well as being very well built. As he hugged me, I noticed how his bones stood out. He was rather on the handsome side. I released myself from the hug, looking up at him with smiling eyes. I placed one hand on his shoulder, rubbing the muscle. I whispered as soft as I could, part of me silently hoping he wouldn't hear. “I love you more than anything else, I hope you know.”

Dualscar must of heard, as his breathing turned to a more purring sound. I rested my head on his chest, mind blank. His arms came around my back, but this time they lingered. Due to this, I could think about how cold his scarred arms were. I felt all of the bruises and wounds on my back as Dualscar pressed harder. His breathing returned back to normal, and his grip wasn't as tight. I lifted up my head, looking at his closed eyes. I raised my hands to his face so I could feel his dark stubble. I stood up on my toes, reaching my lips to his and kissing him. His lips were colder than his arms, but it still made the expire nice enjoyable. He once again tightened his arms. I stood down after a few second and looked up at him. “I love you, Dualscar.”

“I love you more.” He whispered back as he leaned down to kiss me once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry this was so short! I had it lying around in my folders but I didn't know how to extend it. Also, I kinda fell in love with this ship while I was writing it. Happy Holidays <3


End file.
